


Love Songs

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 3 (TaeYong Edition) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: DoYoung encuentra la libreta que TaeYong perdió el año anterior solo para descubrir una agradable sorpresa





	Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> —Cuando vi este prompt le di mil vueltas a ver qué hacía y cuando lo cogí le di otras mil más para sacar algo bonito porque me encantó muchísimo la idea. Espero que os guste.

Cuando a los miembros de NCT 127 se les comunicó que la semana siguiente se iban a mudar a un piso mejor y más grande, todos ellos estuvieron encantados con la noticia porque quería decir que su esfuerzo se estaba viendo recompensado y que la empresa los iba a mimar un poquito más —y con ese poquito ya era más que suficiente porque no los mimaba para nada—. Por eso, todos se pusieron manos a la obra para comenzar a recoger sus cosas y hacerlo de forma concienzuda para que nada se les pudiera quedar atrás. Quizás no tenían muchas pertenencias ni muchos objetos de valor, pero todo lo que tenían allí significaba mucho para ellos, así que, no querían perderlo.

 

DongYoung, aprovechando que NCT DREAM estaba de _comeback_ —y por lo tanto su compañero de habitación DongHyuck no andaba por allí para entorpecer su camino mientras arreglaba sus cosas— comenzó a recoger todo lo que pudo que no le iba a hacer falta en los siguientes días y empezó a guardarlo en una caja que tenía allí para aquel menester. Primero comenzó guardando la ropa de invierno y después hizo lo mismo con diferentes objetos que tenía por la habitación, al ritmo de la lista de reproducción que se había puesto para animarse un poco con música de diferentes géneros.

 

Después de aquello, volvió a meter su cabeza en el armario, pero aquella vez para rebuscar entre los montones de ropa de DongHyuck por si se había dejado algo atrás que no le hiciera falta y para separar su ropa de la del menor para que más tarde fuera mucho más fácil recogerla y guardarla. No encontró mucho, porque él solía ser bastante ordenado y no dejaba sus cosas por cualquier lado, pero algunas cosas se habían mezclado sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo y las cogió. Sin embargo, aunque no encontró mucho suyo por allí, lo que sí que encontró fue una libreta vieja que reconocía muy bien: la libreta de TaeYong, aquella que utilizaba cuando eran trainees para escribir todo lo que se le venía a la mente.

 

DongYoung recordaba que el año anterior, después de las promociones de Firetruck, TaeYong les había dicho que había perdido la libreta y que era algo muy importante para él porque ahí había muchas canciones que, dándole retoques, podían ser utilizadas en sus próximos álbumes. Nadie había visto la libreta y, por más que TaeYong preguntó y buscó, ésta no apareció por ningún lado, así que, el chico la acabó dando por perdida y se compró otra en la que a partir de aquel momento comenzó a escribir.

 

Aquella libreta había acompañado al mayor durante muchos años, porque cuando  DongYoung lo conoció, ya llevaba esa libreta a todas partes y de vez en cuando apuntaba cosas aleatorias a las que después les iba dando sentido poco a poco y aquella libreta siempre había sido su posesión más preciada, igual que lo era la nueva. DongYoung no entendía cómo se la había podido perder en un lugar tan extraño como el armario de la habitación que siempre había sido de DongHyuck, pero después recordó que TaeYong había vivido unos pocos meses antes de que Mark se mudara allí durante casi un año hasta que él mismo había acabado en aquel lugar.

 

El chico tuvo la necesidad en ese momento de ir hasta la habitación que TaeYong compartía con TaeIl para devolverle la libreta y darle una alegría, aprovechando que el mayor llevaba unos días con el ánimo un poco decaído; pero antes de dar siquiera un paso, se lo pensó mejor. Desde que había conocido a TaeYong, aquella libreta había estado con él y nunca jamás se la había enseñado a nadie, por lo que DongYoung siempre había tenido mucha curiosidad por ver cuál era el contenido de aquellas letras que el mayor guardaba con tanto celo… y ahora, tenía la libreta en sus manos y la puerta de la habitación cerrada, por lo que solo tenía que ponerse a pasar páginas y satisfacer su curiosidad sin que absolutamente nadie se enterara de lo que había hecho.

 

DongYoung se debatió durante unos segundos, pero al final lo que venció fue su curiosidad y acabó sentándose sobre su cama dispuesto a ver todas aquellas canciones que TaeYong había escrito durante sus años de trainee.

 

En las primeras hojas no había más que borrones, palabras sin sentido, pensamientos olvidados, reflexiones, frustraciones, más que una libreta de canciones, aquello le recordaba a un diario personal; pero DongYoung sabía que las canciones surgían así, por lo que siguió leyendo, encontrando las primeras varias páginas después. Éstas hablaban sobre la dura vida de los jóvenes, sobre sus sueños, sobre sus aspiraciones, sobre la amistad, sobre la sociedad… había muchas letras con mucho significado y DongYoung se enorgulleció de tener un amigo y un líder que fuera capaz de exponer todos sus pensamientos de aquella forma tan magnífica.

 

En torno a media hora después de haber abierto aquella libreta, DongYoung ya había satisfecho toda su curiosidad, por lo que estuvo a punto de cerrarla y de entregársela a TaeYong, pero justo en ese momento, encontró una página entera con su nombre escrito en ella… y eso hizo que su curiosidad aumentara de nuevo.

¿Por qué TaeYong tenía una página de su libreta de canciones llena con su nombre? ¿Había sido de algún día que se hubieran peleado y el mayor había utilizado aquella libreta como Death Note improvisada?

 

Con aquello en mente, el chico pasó la página y comenzó a leer diferentes notas sobre su persona, cosas que le gustaban y disgustaban, rasgos de su personalidad, pensamientos confusos de TaeYong sobre él… y justo después, decenas de canciones que iban dedicadas a DongYoung en las que el mayor hablaba sobre amor y sobre sus sentimientos. El chico fue pasando lentamente las páginas, leyendo con el corazón encogido todas y cada una de las palabras que le habían sido dedicadas, todas aquellas cosas preciosas que el mayor pensaba de él y todos los sentimientos que tenía por él hasta que sintió cómo sus ojos se empañaban y tuvo que apartar la libreta para que ninguna de sus lágrimas manchara aquellas hojas.

 

Fue justo en ese momento, cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta y por ella entró el dueño de aquella libreta y de aquellas palabras de amor que nunca se había atrevido a decir en voz alta pero que sentía en su corazón. DongYoung intentó esconder sus lágrimas y la libreta, pero TaeYong lo vio todo en cuanto entró y se quedó totalmente paralizado en la puerta, mirando al chico y a la libreta de forma intermitente.

 

—La he encontrado en el armario… liada entre cosas desordenadas de DongHyuck —explicó, lo más calmadamente que pudo, aunque en su interior se sentía como si fuera a estallar—. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué tipo de canciones habías escrito.

—¿La has… leído entera…? —cuestionó TaeYong, pero antes de que pudiera responder, se contestó él mismo—. Estás llorando… está claro que lo has hecho…

—No sabía que te gustara… —murmuró DongYoung—. Nunca me has dado muestras de que te gustara…

—Tampoco he dado muestras de que no lo hicieras —contestó, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, pero no le salió del todo sincera.

 

DongYoung se levantó de la cama, dejando la libreta en el colchón, y caminó hacia TaeYong para darle un abrazo que el mayor correspondió de forma instantánea. Se quedaron así unos momentos, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada. La cabeza del menor iba a mil por hora, sin saber qué era lo que podía hacer, porque no tenía una respuesta afirmativa que darle a TaeYong, pero tampoco una negativa, no sabía lo que quería, no sabía nada.

 

—¿Esto en qué situación nos deja? —cuestionó DongYoung.

—No lo sé… —murmuró el mayor contra su cuello—. No lo sé…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> —Siento que se haya quedado así, sin un final claro, pero tampoco sabía cómo hacer un final cerrado a esta historia. ¿Qué harías tú si te encontraras que tu mejor amigo ha escrito canciones de amor sobre ti y tú no tenías ni idea de que le gustabas y no lo has visto jamás como nada más que tu amigo? Pues como yo no sé qué haría en ese caso… lo mejor es que cada cual se imagine su versión para el final de la historia.


End file.
